Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that processes positional information detected by a detection unit and a method for processing information by which positional information detected by the detection unit is processed.
Description of the Related Art
A method has been proposed in which persons' faces are detected in images captured by a digital still camera (also referred to as a DSC hereinafter) or a multifunctional mobile phone having a camera function and various types of image processing are performed based on information regarding the faces (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-305275).
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-305275, persons' faces are detected in a plurality of images when the plurality of images are automatically arranged in a layout template, and the plurality of images are appropriately arranged in the existing layout template based on the positions of the faces. A reference layout point is set in each arrangement frame, and a desirable layout can be automatically generated by combining the reference layout point with each of the positions of the faces.
In addition, a method is known in which a process for analyzing the background, such as face detection and person identification, is automatically performed on images saved in a personal computer (PC) without bothering a user.
The above-described image processing may be realized, for example, by applications or the like.
However, the performance of various techniques such as face detection can be further improved over time. In addition, in these years, the main operating environments of applications have been rapidly changing from PCs to multifunction mobile phones, and the image processing is often performed on servers connected to networks. Therefore, it is desired to optimize the operation of applications in accordance with the operating environments.
Thus, the functions of applications or the like might be updated. For example, when a process for detecting objects has been updated, a problem arises in terms of treatment of detected positions saved in a database of a local PC by a previous object detection unit and newly detected positions output by a current object detection unit.